Everything Leaves A Mark
by GirlWithThoseHazelEyes
Summary: Courtney Wood is 16 years old and tired of living in the shadow of her 8 older brothers and her famous Quidditch player father, Oliver. What happens when a school exchange program allows her to show her stuff, and find love? JSPII/OC


BRING. BRING.

I awoke to the horrible sounds of a clock, yawning and stretching I arose and padded lightly across my room to my adjacent bathroom. I started a steaming shower and recalled what day it was. Saturday. The day my brother was going to introduce me to his friends.

OH! How rude of me. I'm Courtney Mae Wood, daughter of Oliver and Rachel Wood, 6th year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. I'm 16 years young and I love shopping, boys, and Quidditch (my dad got me hooked). I have 8 brothers (we have a HUGE family!) All my siblings are older than me (I'm the baby of the family!) I have a brother named Lucas, or Luke, he's a 7th year Gryffindor (they all went to Hogwarts, but not me!) and his twin Zachary, Zach, is in Ravenclaw. I have a 26 year old brother named Michael, Mike, and he was in Hufflepuff as well as his twin, Matthew, Matt. My 24 year old brother, Leighton, Leigh, and his twin Timothy, Tim, were both Gryffindors as well. And my 20 year old brother Dylan, or Dill Pickle (only I call him that!), and his twin Damien, or Dame who were both in Ravenclaw. So there you have it. All my siblings are twins except for me. And none of them look alike, except Michael and Matthew who have similar features. We all inherited different things from different parents. I got my father's gorgeous blue eyes, my mother's dark wavy hair, her ability to eat whatever and never get fat, also her shortness, I'm 4'9, haven't been able to hit 5'0 yet! But anyway this story isn't all about me. It's about everyone who helped make James Potter and me a couple. Hold on tight.

So it all started on Saturday. I went downstairs in shorts and a tank top and who's sitting in the kitchen, who else but Freddie Weasley, James Potter, Scorpious Malfoy, Albus Potter, Luke, and Zach. Upon seeing the shock of my life, I calmly (pshh yeah right I was shaking inside) walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug of coffee.

"You know, coffee isn't that good for you." I whipped around at the sound of Albus' voice.

"Hmm, thanks for the tip but I've been drinking coffee for years." I replied.

"That explains the shortness." Freddie muttered. "Watch it kid." I whispered, right as Damien walked into the room and gave me a quick hug, and sat at the table. "New girlfriend Damien?" James, with the gorgeous voice, asked.

Wait girlfriend? That's ALL wrong. I burst out laughing. James looked confused and asked, "What did I do?" I spluttered and stopped laughing. "Nothing, I'm not his girlfriend! I'm 16 years old! I'm…" but Luke cut me off, "Guys, this is Courtney, my sister." I huffed, "Thanks Luke…I could've introduced myself you git." "Why have I never seen her around Hogwarts?" Scorpious decided to grace us with his 'intellect'. "I go to Beauxbatons!" I smirked at the look on all of the boys faces. I flipped my dark hair over my shoulder and shrugged.

"Why don't you go to Hogwarts? All of your brothers went there." Albus was scratching the back of his head confusedly. "Precisely why I chose not to go to Hogwarts, at Beauxbatons almost no one knows I actually have 8 older brothers. At Hogwarts it would have been obvious!" I waved my hand airily.

"Well we certainly missed your gorgeous body at Hogwarts." For the love of Merlin Freddie Weasley better remove his hand before I kick him where the sun don't shine. I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, intent on giving him a little lesson.

"OI! Get your ruddy hands off my baby sister!" And this is why I love Dylan, who finally graced us with his presence in boxers with his sandy blonde hair all over the place.

"Rough night Dill Pickle?" I questioned handing him a cup of coffee, while smirking. "Actually it was rather satisfactory. "He replied looking pleased with himself. I groaned and turned towards Freddie.

"So? What's Hogwarts like? Is it cool? Are the boys cute? OH! I bet they are." I rambled on, my face heating up with every sentence, in obvious embarrassment.

"Well Courtney, Hogwarts is a lot of fun. Its home you know? And personally I don't fancy boys but the girls are pretty beautiful." He laughed and got slapped on the back by Luke.

"Hmm. Fun." I snapped and gracefully arose from my chair, walking to the refrigerator. I pulled it open and retrieved the bagels. I spun on my heel and slid into Dylan's lap.

"Dylan," I whined, "Can we pretty please play Quidditch? I'll love you forever." I batted my eyelashes and stuck out my bottom lip. All of my brother's friends started laughing.

"Sure baby girl." He complied before taking a head count and saying, "Well we can have teams of 7, as usual. Teams are James, Freddie, Courtney, Luke, me, Damien, and Matthew. Then Scorpious, Albus, Zach, Leigh, Tim, Michael, and we'll get dad to play." I nodded my head in approval before shouting for my dad. As he appeared in the kitchen he noticed us all and nodded walking out saying, "I'll grab my broom."

I ran upstairs to change. I grabbed a pair of my favorite shorts; they sparkled and said Puddlemore United on their bum, as well as my purple trainers, and a Beauxbatons Quidditch shirt from my dresser, before promptly running to my closet and grabbing my black and red Sournois windbreaker. (A/N: Sournois is a house at Beauxbatons.) I rushed to the broom closet near my parent's bedroom and rushed to pull out my amazing, newest edition, the Firebolt Fear 500. As I slid down the banister I realized the boys had already made their way outside. I scampered out the door and hopped on my broom, heading for our backyard Quidditch pitch.

"Court, you're playing Seeker, alright? James is going to play Chaser, along with Damien and me. And then Freddie and Luke will be Beaters, with Matt being our Keeper." Dylan finished naming off our positions and we all mounted our brooms. A whistle went off somewhere and I kicked off, soaring high to pull to a side and look for the Snitch. I saw Albus follow me, his eyes already starting to frantically search the pitch. I smirked as Dylan scored for the 4th time against Dad, before a bludger sent from Tim sent him reeling. He glared and whipped his broom around, before gesturing to me to start searching for the Snitch. Rolling my eyes, I started to circle the pitch keeping my eyes open for a glint of gold.

"And the younger team has the Quaffle, oh nice hit to that bludger Leigh." My mother had come outside to commentate. She waved at me, pointing to the opposing goal posts; a glint of gold appeared, hovering over the left hoop. I smiled and plunged downward, slowly gaining speed, hearing Albus desperately trying to keep up. In vain he tried to pull my shirt back, but my foot found its intended mark as he fell behind me. I reached out and clasped my fingers around the Snitch. I heard my team cheer and I landed on my feet, grinning in victory.

2 Weeks Later

"Courtney get your arse out of your bed. COURTNEY!" I heard my father yelling from downstairs, I fumbled for a second, tying a robe around my waist. I stumbled downstairs to see my entire family gathered around the table. I slumped into a seat, trying to wake up.

"Alright you lot, we have a change of plans for the last couple of weeks of summer. The Wotters (Weasley-Potters) have graciously invited us to the Burrow, near Ottery St. Catchpole, for the remainder of the holidays, your mum and I have accepted and we will floo over this afternoon, so go pack and change." My father finished, eyeing my robe in obvious distaste. I squealed, clapping my hands, bounding upstairs to change.

After my shower, I threw on a pair of distressed jean shorts, a red and white striped tank top, my Sournois house Quidditch windbreaker and a pair of black flip-flops. I lugged my luggage-case down the main staircase and tossed it carelessly by the fire place before falling onto the couch, to wait. Not long after my parents strode into the room, calling for my brothers. One by one they trudged into the room before standing near the fireplace.

"C'mon guys." My dad exclaimed grabbing some floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "The Burrow." I sighed and waited my turn, being the youngest meant I go last. Finally, Luke and Zach went and I grabbed my luggage and floo powder. "The Burrow." I said clearly, wind and flames engulfing me, before a comfortable living room appeared in sight; I stepped gingerly out of the fireplace and brushed imaginary ashes off my clothing. A whole room of people stared at me in shock; I furrowed my brow and gave a little wave. "What?" I finally exclaimed.

"We've never seen someone not fall as they got out of the floo system, bloody hell woman you are good." A boy with golden locks told me with wonder in his eyes. I cocked my head to the side, something about him seems familiar.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Something about him seemed very similar to my best friend. He shook his head and stepped aside. My eyes widened in shock and I started bouncing up and down, there stood my best friend, Dominique Weasley. She smiled and engulfed me in a smothering hug before speaking in rapid French, **"My dear amazing gorgeous best friend. How has your holidays been? Oh my Merlin I cannot believe you are here. I should have made the connection! AH! We have so much to discuss and catch up on, I cannot believe it."** Some of the people in the room laughed at her antics, believing I could not understand her, because she tends to speak in French when excited. I grinned before responding, **"I've missed you more my beautiful British lover. Holidays are holidays; I can't wait for school to start. I should have made the relation. How many Weasley's can there be? And you are standing here in front of me. What must we discuss? Have you been holding out in your letters?"** I frowned at her before allowing her to pull me from the room. As we stepped into a bedroom she locked it and cast a silencing spell before transitioning to English.

"Guess what? The Sixth and Seventh year Beauxbatons students are doing a year abroad at Hogwarts! Can you believe it? My maman told me that because she is on the board of school. We will go to school 2 days early and then make the 5-day trip to Hogwarts! And some Durmstrang students are coming to. It will be great!"

1 ½ week later

"Let's go girls! Up! Up! We must apparate to the meeting point. Hurry now!" Mrs. Weasley-Delacour was ushering Dominique and I downstairs. I made my way over to my parents and kissed them on each cheek, doing the same to all my brothers. I turned to Luke and Zach, "I'll be seeing you soon!" I winked and waved goodbye to the rest of the Wotters before powerfully striding from the room, grabbing Fleur's arm and feeling a pull in my naval. My feet touched down on lush grass and I opened my eyes to see a large carriage preparing for take-off. Saying goodbye Dom and I climbed aboard searching for seat near the back. As we settled in Madame Maxime's voice boomed throughout the carriage.

** "Welcome back Six and Seventh years! I hope you are ready to see Hogwarts. Let me go over some rules and dates. First, we will arrive a day after the delegation from Durmstrang, we will have Miss Wood sing and the rest of us will do what she tells us to. A big entrance is needed to show these schools who we are, the elegance and power we thirst for, and the respect we demand. There will be a ball in late October, as well as in February, trips to get dresses will be permitted. I hope you all brought your brooms because there will be a Tri-Cup Quidditch tournament and I am determined to have Beauxbatons win! That is all, Miss Wood, may I see you?"** I rose from my chair before walking to the headmistress. **"Yes Madame?"** I questioned.

**"Miss Wood, your talent is astounding; I would be honored if you sang for our school."** I nodded and grinned before making preparations.

5 days later

"And now- put your hands together for the smart ladies and the brave gentlemen from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime!" A scattering of applause was heard from within the hall. Madame Maxime strode forward, amplifying her voice,

"'Ello wonderful students of 'Ogwarts, you are in for a treat!" She said in her throaty, honey voice. She opened her arms and the Seventh year boys scurried forward, creating a beat, as the Seventh year girls started singing, "Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh". (A/N: She is singing 'Rumor Has It' by Adele). Dom squeezed my hand before powering forward to join the rest of the Sixth years in their journey into the Great Hall. I shrugged my shoulders before beginning,

"She, she ain't real. She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will. She is a stranger, you and I have history or don't you remember. Sure, she's got it all, but is that really what you want?" I winked at my brother before skipping forward.

"Bless your soul you got your head in the clouds. You made a fool out of you and boy she's bringing you down, she made your heart melt and your cold to the core, now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore." I placed my hand on my hip and with sultry eyes, made contact with the Sixth years as they passed me by singing, 'Rumor Has It, Oh." I shook my hair out before coming to the center again.

"She is half your age. But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed. I heard, you've been missing me, you've been telling other people things you shouldn't be." I swayed my hips as my fellow students started clapping,

"Like when we creep out when she ain't around, haven't you heard the rumors? Bless your soul you got your head in the clouds you made a fool out of me and boy you're bringing me down, you made my heart melt and I'm cold to the core, but rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for." I stomped my feet twisting on my toes and launching into a series of intricate steps, listening as my fellow students slowed their instruments down,

"All- of these words, whispered in your ear, tell a story, I cannot bear to hear. Just because I said it, it don't mean that I meant it, people say crazy things. Just because I said, don't mean that I meant it, just because you heard it…." I tossed my hair again and the 'Rumor Has It' picked up again. I did a round-off flip flop down the length of the hall before landing in a heap near my headmistress. I looked up between my lashes and spoke clearly,

'Rumor Has It, he's the one I'm leaving you for." I sighed and rose to my feet, feeling the vibrations of the claps reaching me. I curtseyed and sashayed to line up with the Beauxbatons students, taking our final bows. The headmistress of Hogwarts brought out a stool and a hat, "That was brilliant! Now if you would line up alphabetically, we can have you sorted in a jiffy." She smiled politely at us. I stood at the end of the line, breathing heavily, Dom right in front of me. As all of the Beauxbatons students were being sorted, I could feel the tension as Hogwarts held their breath as, "Weasley, Dominique" was called. I crossed my fingers as the hat was placed on her head, instantly it came to life shouting, "Gryffindor!" I clapped excitedly as she hopped off the stool, running to give her brother a hug. I took a deep breath as I heard, "Wood, Courtney", being called. I stepped onto the raised platform, sitting gently on the seat, crossing my feet and placing my hands in my lap. A large hat was placed on my head; suddenly a voice was in my head,

"Oh my, another Wood hmm… where to put you where to put you, tricky, yes you are very tricky, but wait, you seem to have an abundance of knowledge, so Ravenclaw would suit you well. But your loyalty and caring, your extreme friendships would make you perfect for Hufflepuff. And yet you are sly, very sly, cunning, yes, and the Sournois house? The equivalent of our Slytherin house, you know. Where does this bravery come from? You are very brave and loyal. Most difficult indeed, which is why I believe the best choice is, GRYFFINDOR!" I grinned and ran to my brothers and jumped into their arms, tipping an imaginary hat at Louis and giving James a timid smile. I ignored the chants of, "We got both hot ones." And turned to start a conversation with my brother, happy to finally be able to experience Hogwarts.


End file.
